GypseyGirl
by Blonde Shadowcat
Summary: The newest member of the team is very happy with the titans. But why does she always get that stange feeling that she's being watched? Hmm....Rating may go up! slight StarRob and BBRae. ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. The Circus

before I begin, may I point out that a gypsy can be reffered to as an Egyption and/or Bohemian (if that answers the question of you guys out there who don't know what it means, no offense to you though). Ok, back to the story..

Chapter one- The circus

"Why are we doing this again?" Raven's annoyed voice rung in Cyborg's ears as she stood firm, refusing to walk into the giant circus tent.

"Because, Rae, we all wanna go, and you're the only one who doesn't."

"Fine, then. Tell me why everyone else just HAD to drag me here." She was becoming very tense now.

"Robin and I are going because we both agree that the team deserves a well needed break, Star because, well, she's Star, and you know that ridiculous thrill BB gets when he sees people doing something disgusting or stupid." Cyborg nudged Raven in the arm at this comment, but began to back away as the empath quickly began to burn with a menacing black energy. He could tell she was in a bad mood when her powers were on the edge.

"Come on, Rae, it's the circus!!" He gestured his hand around an area that Raven was forced to glimpse upon. An alien, a metamorph, and a boy wonder anxiously looked about, trying in vain to see which 'totally awesome' show they should see. Even though the main attraction was inside the tent, there were other things outside that, also a part of the circus, would automatically catch your eye. Clowns with giant balloons left and right, dressed up men on abnormally tall stilts walking around to their leisure, gypsies unloading their many carts, and other normal circus people. With a desperate look on her face, she heaved a giant sigh,

"Fiiiiiiiiiine, as long as Beast Boy doesn't volunteer to get in the ring and do some 'tricks' again."

"Knew you'd come around. Now, let's get Star away from that clown".

(f.y.i. this story doesn't completely revolve around Cy and Raven, not at all. this is just the beginning.)

As the five teen superheroes walked into the big top, a particular flyer caught their eye. Robin took it in his hand and read it aloud: "Come one and all to the great bonfire at sunset to see the beautiful fire dancer." And towards the bottom it read, "if you have not already paid for admission, it is $10 to see this show".

"Sounds good to me" Cyborg replied. Best Boy spoke up,

"Sounds pretty cool, and I wanna see just how beautiful this 'fire dancer' is."

Raven rolled her eyes, "is that _all_ you care about?"

"Personally, I as well would like to know the wherabouts of this dancer of fire" Starfire mused.

"We'll just have to find out then" Robin said with a satisfied tone in his voice. He, too, was rather curious about what this performance would bring.

Even though there was nothing wrong with this circus, none of them knew that their whole lives would change after that bonfire performance at dusk.

Author's note: sorry its so short, I'm just such a slow typer. I will immediately start working on the next chapter, Bye!


	2. The Bohemian

Author's note: I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my story. I would also like to comment on how much I HATE ALGEBRA AND I WANT IT TO **DIE!!!!** That may be a reason why, in the future, it may take me awhile to finish a chapter. With that said, I would like to answer to some people:

Clouded Leopard- That is so sweet of you, thanks!! I hope to get as many chapters in as I can.

Miss Matchmaker- I have to admit that I am a **HUGE** Robin/Starfire fan, so, yes, they **will** end up being together, but not until later chapters. At this point in time they are "unaware" of each other's feelings, so it won't be discussed until later. But it will happen!!

Ok, back to the story!!

The Bohemian

It was dusk. All of the titans, even Raven (gasp!) was anticipating the sunset performance. The teen heroes walked to the outside the tent. There was a spot just behind the tent but a little bit aways from everything else, perfect for a bonfire.

A group of people had already began to gather around the fire in a giant circle, the fire in the exact middle of the croud. It was apparent that they, too, had seen the flyers. The people in the crowd kindly moved aside to let them sit in the front row. The titans were well-appreciated superheroes, after all. It was just one of the many signs of gratitude that the people of Jump City had to offer.

Anyways, there they were, sitting in the front row, waiting for the show to start. By now a huge crowd of people had formed around the giant fire.

At this time Starfire took particular fascination at the beautiful fire that blazed before them. She was specifically interested in its size; normal fires that she had seen in fireplaces had been little candles compared to this thing. It stood about 6 feet high.

"That fire is taller than me." She gaped at its magnitude. At this time in her life she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Her thoughts were cut short when a gypsy-boy about 20 years old walked in front of the fire, so that everyone could see him. He had slightly long black hair with a small beard and brown eyes. He wore a purple, red, blue, and yellow gypsy outfit with a purplish-blue (gypsy-styled) hat.

"Thank you all for coming to tonight's festivities," he said with a warm, happy smile. "My name is Clopin". As he continued to speak, other gypsies began to gather around on the outer rim of the giant crowd with different musical instruments and got them ready to play. His voice became louder and as he bid his farewell, he almost yelled,

"Now, what you've all been waiting for, the beautiful, enchanting, fire dancer!!!" as he said this he raised his fist in the air and quickly threw something on the ground. It exploded causing a swirling red smoke.

"He disappeared," Robin muttered, trying to figure out how he had done the trick. But before he could ponder any more about it, something else caught his eye.

As the gypsies began to play their instruments, the red smoke began to clear. From the smoke stood a gypsy-girl in her early teens. Before the smoke totally cleared, she had begun to dance to the music.

The music was based on a fast-paced, gypsy folk song. The girl quickly danced in front of the fire, which made her look even more enchanting.

The titans stood open-mouthed at the performer. Her golden-blonde, wavy hair swayed in the firelight as she continued to dance. She was about medium height, measuring about a few inches shorter than Starfire, but a couple inches taller than Raven. She had fair skin, making her cheeks have a natural pinkness about them. And every time her beautifully formed face passed their view, her deep, silvery-blue eyes flashed in the fire's reflection.

She whirled and twirled around, as if floating on air, while tapping her tambourine to the beat. Her long dress flew around her with every graceful step she took. She moved her arms over and around her head, as her hair fell over her bare shoulders. She was indeed, a gypsy, but you could tell by her physical appearance that she wasn't naturally of Egyptian descent.

Robin, most of all, noticed this. She dressed, moved, walked, acted, and in fact really was a gypsy, but she looked nothing like the rest of them. The other gypsies had brown or black hair, with brown or black eyes, and dark or tanned skin. She, however, had light colored eyes, hair and skin.

Starfire, however, was thinking something completely different. All three of the boys were practically drooling, staring wide-eyed at the gypsy. Starfire looked over at Robin, and saw that stupid look on his face. As she saw Robin in this state of bewilderment, a pang of jealousy surged through her body.

"Why is Robin looking at her that way?" Starfire thought to herself. But then she realized what she was thinking. Why what _she_ looking at Robin with these accusing thoughts? She put the topic out of her head and diverted her attention back to the girl.

As the Bohemian continued to dance, her eyes began to glow a bright, neon orange. The bonfire itself seemed to grow in size. As she gracefully twirled her arms, a ball of fire appeared in her hand. She had created it from nothing. She suddenly slammed the fireball into the ground and the fire gently spread itself near and around the crowd, but not too close. The Egyptian made a smooth motion with her hand and some of the fire retreated back to her. She was controlling the movement of the fire that she had just created.

She swirled her wrists and raised her arms above her head. The fire followed. It twirled softly around her figure as her dance neared its climax. The fire circled her around and around, until the rest of it finally gathered back into her hands and disappeared. The remaining fire near the audience immediately died down as the girl's eyes stopped glowing orange and turned back to its silvery-sapphire hue.

She then took a deep bow, and as she did this, the bonfire decreased in its momentum. When she stood back up, however, the bonfire rose back to its massive size. It was as if the Bohemian was making the fire bow with her. As the titans gazed on, they realized that this was probably true.

The crowd cheered and applauded with such enthusiasm that the girl blushed deeply. Someone in the crowd started to yell,

"Sing!! Sing!!"

The rest of the crowd began to join in the chant. The Egyptian looked surprised and even taken aback at the notion, and began to make a movement with her hand that said, "No". But the people persisted, so she finally agreed. She sat on the ground, her dress spreading all over. The whole mess of people immediately quieted, curious to hear her sing.

She started with a slow melody. She had a soft but soothing voice. As the song grew louder and stronger so did her voice. She was singing a sad gypsy love song, and as she sung, compassion filled the hearts of her onlookers. You could see it in her eyes, that the girl was holding back a great sadness that burdened her heart.

Starfire, being the good-hearted person she is, realized that there was, along with incredible beauty, deep sadness residing within the gypsy. Knowing this, her feelings of jealousy slowly faded away, and her longing for friendship overcame her. She decided that she had nothing to worry about. She didn't know why, but something told her that this girl would someday soon be a beloved friend of the teen titans. Starfire never really knew how right she was.

A/N: Phew!!! That took me awhile to write (even though it isn't even very long). Well, back to that stupid algebra.


	3. Getting to know You

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Ok, so sorry for the extreme lack of updates, I only get to write these stories at night, so, it all depends on the homework I have. Luckily for tonight, I finished that stupid Algebra BEFORE I began this chapter so YAY!!! Now I have to decide what to do about that Biology exam....

Marchwarden's Blue Eyed Shadow: Patience. Patience. Of **course** I'm going to put some evil in it!!! Just not yet. The first few chapters have to introduce the character before I can go into a deeper plot. I have the entire story done in my head, I just have to find the time to type it up and submit it. Like I said before, I'm a slow typer, and along with the fact that my times that I am able to write chapters are few, well, it all adds up to a story that takes awhile to develop. Sorry if the story disappointed you in any way.

Clouded Leopard: thanks again for your very inspirational reviews!! I really appreciate it!! Keep reviewing!

Also, this chapter shows the girl-crazy side to Beast Boy, and don't try to say he doesn't have a girl-crazy side, because we all know he does. It's just like one of those instant crushes that he gets that go away after a few days. Well, from what I've seen, that has happened to BB quite a few times!! I will, although, make him end up with Raven in the end.

Getting to know You

It was since yesterday the last time they had seen the girl. Cyborg had brought up several times how she could have possibly done that performance with the fire without some sort of superpower. Starfire, also intrigued with what Cyborg had to say about the gypsy, suggested that they meet the girl.

"It would be most enjoyable to see her again, and we could possibly make a new friend." Her normally cheerful voice at it's highest.

"I'd like to see her again", Beast Boy said, with glazed hearts in his eyes. (We can all imagine it, can't we?)

"I dunno," Robin began. "Wouldn't it be kinda weird, since, you know, we just saw her last night?"

"Man, all we wanna do is meet the girl, it's not like she's gonna be here for long." Cyborg replied. Raven suddenly cut in with her low, monotone voice,

"Besides, the circus leaves in a week, so, if we do want to meet her, we need to do it now."

"OK!! OK!! LET'S GO!!!" Beast Boy looked like he was on a sugar-high. He was anxiously bouncing around, waiting for the final answer from Robin.

"Sure.Why not?"

"Wonderful!!!" Starfire squealed with delight as they scrambled into the T-Car (do you think Cyborg was going to let them take any other form of transportation? HECK NO!!).

As they pulled up into the circus' parking lot, they began to walk towards the giant, colorful tent. It was about noon, so the titans knew very well that the actual shows wouldn't be starting until 4:00. They had plenty of time.

The five teen superheroes cautiously walked into the big top, afraid that they would interrupt something. But they didn't. The performers were merely rehearsing their numbers, while their instructors would supervise them. The titans looked around the arena, searching for the Bohemian.

Starfire suddenly spotted the gypsy-girl on the far corner of the tent, watching the performers do their acts. She sped over to the pretty girl and immediately introduced herself.

"Hello!!! I am Starfire of Tamaran! What is your name?" Starfire's high-pitched, happy outburst made the girl smile. Dimples appeared on her cheeks.

"Paige," the Egyptian said with a happy, gentle voice.

"My friends and I saw your performance yesterday," Starfire said, still grinning, "You were wonderful!!"

Paige's cheeks turned bright red. She wasn't used to this kind of admiration outside of her performing.

"You MUST meet my friends!!!" Starfire yanked Paige across the room where the other four titans were still making their way across the arena.

"Friends," Starfire began, "this is Paige,"

The Bohemian looked at the titans and smiled. The other titans weren't used to seeing her smile before. Last night she had to use so much of her concentration, so her face hadn't shown as much emotion as it did now. Her wavy blonde hair gently fell over her shoulders. Her white, pink, and purple gypsy dress swayed around her curvy figure. She looked even more beautiful in person.

"Hello," she said happily.

Beast Boy puffed out his chest, "So, I'll bet you've heard a lot about us," he said in a very cocky voice.

"Actually, no." the Egyptian looked at them in naïve interest. "I haven't heard about you, but I would like to. The circus never stays in one place for very long, so I don't know much about the so-called "celebrities" of each city I visit. I would like to get to know you, though. I've already met Starfire" she said with a chuckle at recalling the alien's hiper introduction.

"Well, first of all," robin stepped forward, "we are the teen titans. We protect this city with our special abilities. I'm Robin." He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it and greeted him very politely. Raven then stepped forward.

"I'm Raven." Paige looked at Raven in awe, knowing a true goth when she saw one.

"What is your special ability?" Paige asked curiously.

"Telekinesis, telepathy, forshadowing, and other psychic powers." For the first time, as she said this, Raven actually became proud of her talents. When you say it out loud it just makes it sound more impressive.

"Wow. Can you show me?"

"Sure." She then enveloped a few cannon balls with her black energy and threw them across the room with her powers.

The gypsy stood wide-eyed at the goth. "That was amazing!"

"Wanna see what I can do?" Beast Boy stepped up so that Paige could see him. She nodded.

Beast Boy then morphed himself into several different animals. Paige began to giggle,

"You're funny," She glanced his way, "you know you could make a fortune if you were in the circus."

"Really?" the hearts in his eyes were suddenly replaced by stars, as he imagined his fame. Raven snapped him back to his senses

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Beast Boy."

"Nice to meet you." As she shook his hand he melted into a puddle of love (not really love, but, you know what I mean).

"Hello, little lady. I'm Cyborg."

"So, what can you do?" Paige asked with curiosity.

"I'm half robot. I can do robot stuff." He then showed her his sonic cannon.

"Wow. You guys are cool. So, you're saying you fight crime?"

"Plenty of it." Cyborg replied.

"How old are you?" Beast Boy said in earnest.

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen this summer."

"So," Robin began, "tell us more about yourself."

"Well, when I was four years old, my family was killed in a fire. The gypsies then found me, raised me, and taught me circus acts.

"I always wondered why I never looked like everyone else. It would sometimes upset me greatly. But my friends would always tell me that I was exactly where I belonged, and that would make me feel better.

"But when I was thirteen years old, my parents finally told me that I wasn't a full-blooded gypsy, and that my real family died in a fire. They they didn't know how I survived, or how I hadn't been burned, but they saved me. The gypsies are my family, and they are a part of me.

"But enough about me, _you_ need to meet _my _friends!!"

She led the titans outside to where the gypsy-carts stood. There the titans saw a boy about a foot taller than Paige; he was about 17 years old. He was painting on a canvas when the titans spotted him.

"Hey, Jacob! Come here!"

The boy walked over to the titans; he had brown hair with blonde highlights with a bowl-cut style. He, like some of the other gypsies, had tan skin and brown eyes.

"Titans, this is Jacob. He's one of my best friends." She blushed as she took Jacob's hand to lead him over to where the titans stood.

"Hello". He said in his deep voice.

"Jacob makes the woodwork that we use in the circus and paints them," she explained.

"Jacob, these are the teen titans; Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

"Nice to meet you." He said calmly.

"Likewise." Robin said.

"Jacob," Paige began, "do you know where my friends are?"

"Sure. They're on the other side of the tent."

"Thanks." She blushed again as she said goodbye to Jacob.

Paige then lead the titans where Jacob had directed. The gypsy then squealed in delight as she ran up to a girl about her own height; she had brown, waist-length hair and hazel eyes. She looked like she was about Paige's age. The two girls began to chatter about normal things that girls talk about, when Paige remembered why she had brought her friend.

"Guys," she said, noticeably in a happier tone, "this is my best friend, Alexandria, but we call her Alexis."

The titans surveyed Paige's best friend; she was very thin, and a little taller than Paige, about Starfire's height.

"Alexis, these are the teen titans," and introduced them once more. Alexis smiled at them

"Hello." She said cheerfully. Obviously Paige and Alexis had a few things in common; they were both good natured.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Hello."

"GREETINGS NEW FRIEND!!!" (let's try and guess who said that).

Paige turned back to her best friend,

"Alexis, where's my family?"

"Over there," she pointed to the right.

"Thanks. See you later!!" she waved goodbye to Alexis as she and the titans made their way over to one of the gypsy carts. They walked inside.

"Clopin!!" Paige squealed in happiness. The boy from the night of Paige's performance stood before them.

"Hello, sister!!" she ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you brother, I didn't see you yesterday." Clopin ran his fingers through her wavy hair,

"I'm sorry, sis, but mom and dad sent me on a few errands."

"It's ok. Hey, guys, meet my brother, Clopin."

"But, I am confused," Starfire began, "he is your..." Robin stopped her and gave her a look that told her that he wasn't really her brother, but he was like a brother figure to her.

".....brother." she finished.

"Got to go, Clopin, I'm gonna introduce my new friends to mom and dad." Clopin nodded.

"Be safe now, sister." Cyborg could tell that this boy was protective of his little sister, as he saw the naivete on her face as she called back,

"I will."

They walked over to another gypsy-cart.

"Mom! Dad!" she hugged them as well. She looked towards the titans.

"This is my mother, Marcia." (pronounced mar-SEE-uh) Marcia had short, curly, brown hair and brown eyes.

"It is very nice to meet you." She said politely.

"and this is my father, David." He had black hair with a mustache.

"Hello."

The titans all replied in unison,

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Now, guys, let's meet my other friends."

Paige then waved goodbye to her family and continued to another side of the tent.

"Hey guys!! Miss me?"

The group of kids that were Paige's other friends weren't gypsies, but some of them looked pretty strange. But, then again, they were in a circus, they were supposed to look weird.

Paige then introduced them to a variety of kids. They all seemed to be about Paige's age, but some of them looked a little older. She first brought up a girl with brownish-red hair.

"This is Ronnie, she can train any animal that we have here in the circus."

She then came to an African-American boy with dyed blonde hair.

"This is Evan, he's one of the archers."

Next came a very large, heavy-set boy with blonde hair.

"This is Frederick, one of the strongest men in the world."

Then came a girl with short black hair and red highlights.

"This is Wanda; she is in charge of all of the witchcraft, magic tricks, and other 'unexplained' talents."

Raven eyed Wanda with a look that said "amateur".

Next came another boy,

"This is Samuel, he's the human cannonball."

Then came a boy with dark black hair that he had dyed blue.

"and this is Curtis, he is one of the acrobats."

All of them waved and said hello as the titans introduced themselves. After Paige's friends had left, Paige turned to the titans,

"You know, the show doesn't start for another couple of hours. Do you wanna hang out here?"

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Glorious."

"I was hoping you'd never ask."

"Sounds like fun."

The next hour was a blur of fun. Paige showed them all of the tricks she and her friends could do. Robin watched in awe as the acrobats performed countless flips, turns, and dismounts, making his martial arts look like a simple cartwheel. Cyborg took particular interest in the people who could lift extremely heavy objects, much like him. Raven was intrigued by the witches and magicians. Starfire thoroughly enjoyed the cannonball shooting, because, in her opinion, it made the people look like they were flying. She was also wondered how they stayed safe the entire time. Beast Boy, of course, favored the animal shows over everything else.

After watching a few more acts, Starfire noticed Jacob painting on a canvas.

"What are you doing?" She asked earnestly.

"A picture for Paige. She loves art. I have been giving her lessons, and she's really getting good at it. Would you give her this for me?"

"Of course!" Starfire took the picture and carefully flew to where Paige sat, afraid she may drop the painting.

"Paige, Jacob made this for you."

"He did? Oh, that was so sweet of him!" She looked at the picture admiringly.

"He also said that you were greatly improving in your 'lessons of art', and that you are very good at it."

"He really said that?" She began to blush furiously.

"Paige, why is your face the color of a Zenonian glordox?

"Huh? Oh," the Egyptian girl's face went back to its normal color.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

As Starfire began to protest, Raven walked up to them.

"Mind if I join you?" she said in her emotionless tone.

"Not at all," Paige replied quickly, happy to change the subject. Raven spoke up again,

"This whole magic thing you've got here, Paige, is pretty interesting."

"Thanks, but it's really Wanda who gets all the credit. She's so good at magic and witchcraft."

"You're pretty different yourself." Raven said, "How did you get your powers?"

"Quite frankly, I don't even know. All I remember is that I once had a family that wasn't associated with the gypsies, and the fire. I don't know if I was born with the gift, or if the fire somehow had an effect on me. Like I said, when they found me, I was in the middle of the flaming building, but not one burn was on my body. It's really weird." She then spoke up again,

"Hey, we should all go somewhere. Somewhere fun."

"It sounds most enjoyable!!"

"Define _fun_." Raven said, afraid Paige would bring them to some sort of beauty salon that Starfire would like.

"I mean, like, 'theme park and see a movie' fun."

"Sure."

"Great! I'll get Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

Paige was back in a few minutes with the three boys. She had already told them the plan. They all anticipated the events that were to come.

"Wait a sec," Paige said, "I need to change."

She came back about ten minutes later. She wasn't wearing her gypsy dress anymore. Instead she wore a red blouse with navy-blue jeans.

"Ready?" Robin asked her. She nodded happily. Robin then said,

"Ok, then, lets go!"

Before they knew it, an alien, a boy wonder, a gypsy, a changeling, a half robot, and a mystic were all jammed into the T-Car.

They then went to the theme park on the pier for the next four hours. They then saw a movie and went to get pizza afterwards. They spent two more hours just sitting in the pizza restaurant, getting sugar-high on soda, cracking each other up, and talking into the night. The gypsy also took this opportunity to show the titans brilliant displays of her powers to create and control fire. All of the titans agreed that they hadn't had so much fun in such a long time. It was so comfortable around the Bohemian. After that night, it was as if she had known them for years, and yet it had only been twelve hours since they had met. After their night of hilarity and fun, the titans invited Paige back to the tower for the night, for it was already midnight, and everyone was getting sleepy.

"I don't know if I should," Paige said hesitantly.

"Oh, but you must partake in the sleeping over of our house." Starfire said happily, although she knew she was getting tired herself. Cyborg chimed in,

"Besides, your family knows you're here. It wouldn't be all that bad, now, would it?"

"No, not at all. I just don't want to impose."

"Have you seen titans tower?" Beast Boy asked, "We have plenty of room."

"And I need you to teach me some of those flips and stuff that your acrobats do." Robin said.

"And you need to teach _me_ some of those spells." Raven said with a bit of a smile.

"Oh, ok." The gypsy nodded, with a smile forming on her face.

So, Starfire suggested that they all get sleeping bags and pillows and all have a big sleepover in the living room. They all agreed. That sleepover was almost as fun as the night out. Once in their sleeping bags, they talked long into the night about anything and everything. They turned the lights out and Raven told ghost stories, and scared them out of their minds. Beast Boy and Cyborg made shadow characters with the flashlights. Finally, each of them fell asleep.

When morning came all too soon, there was the usual feud over who was to make breakfast. Robin then suggested that Cyborg and Beast Boy each make it their own way. So the titans all enjoyed Pancakes (with and without soy milk), Waffles, tofu sausages, bacon, and eggs.

After breakfast, Paige spoke up,

"Guys, it's been so much fun, but I really need to get back to the circus." Robin stepped up to her,

"Paige, the titans and I have been talking, and we think that you should join the team." He handed her a communicator.

"You mean, be a teen titan?" she looked truly shocked.

"Yeah," Cyborg boomed, "We could use someone like you on the team. Your powers are awesome and we couldn't bear for you to leave." Paige still hadn't gotten over her shock.

"Are you serious?" She started to smile brilliantly.

"Yep." Beast Boy beamed. Raven eyed her with a small grin,

"So, do you accept?" her usually deadpanned voice had a strip of playfulness in it.

"Of course I do!! This is totally awesome!" she suddenly ran forward and gave them all a huge hug.

"I am very excited that you have chosen to stay with us, friend!!" Starfire smiled happily. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other with the same thought in their minds as they almost yelled in unison,

"This calls for a celebration!! A giant, all-day, movie marathon!!!"

Paige laughed as Beast Boy and Cyborg bickered over the terribly hard decision of whether to watch "Ninja showdown," or "Godzilla".

Whew!!! You have to admit, that was pretty long! Well, hoped you liked it, please review!!


	4. A New Titan

Hello, again. I am beginning to write another story along with this one, so it might take me awhile after this chapter.

A New Titan

Paige hugged her brother with all her might.

"I'm going to miss you so much!!"

"It's alright, sister, you will have a better life here, and your powers make you special. You're can do something with your life that helps people. You deserve a life that's as good as what lies before you."

She let go of her brother. She looked up to him so much, he was like her role model. He helped her with singing lessons and with all of the things that the circus people taught her. She let go of him and walked over to her parents and hugged them.

"Bye mom and dad, I promise to keep in touch." Marcia looked at her only daughter; she was growing up and leaving her right before her eyes. She thought of when they first took her in, how happy they were to have a child.

Paige had already said goodbye to her other circus friends, but saved the most important friends and family for last.

Paige walked over to her best friend. Alexis hugged her tightly.

"You promise to visit us whenever you can?"

"Of course."

Alexis looked sad. She felt like she was losing her best friend.

"I'll e-mail you every day." Paige said. Her eyes started to glaze. She sniffled and fought back her tears. She then turned to Jacob.

His face showed a look of depression, sadness, and worry. He looked weak, alone. Paige ran to him as fast as she could and threw herself in his arms. Slow, steady tears began to fall from her metallic-blue eyes.

"I'm going to miss you the most," she said, holding back so many tears now it was suffocating her.

FLASHBACK:

"_Paige, come over here. I need to tell you something." Jacob's deep voice was like music to the girl's ears. _

"_yes," she stared into his chocolate eyes._

"_There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." Paige's heart started to beat faster. Her stomach was doing backflips._

"_And what is that?" she tried her hardest to stay calm. He was her best guy-friend, and he knew everything about her. They had spent endless times staying up late, talking. She loved to talk to him. He understood so much of her, he helped her control her powers, taught her how to paint, and attempted to teach her woodwork. He was so patient, so calm, so easygoing. After awhile she realized that she had fallen in love with him. Everything about him made her swoon. Nothing seemed to bother him. Until now. She had never seen him so nervous. She diverted her attention back to the boy she loved as he began to speak again._

"_Well, what I'm trying to say is, I like you. A lot. I think I'm in love with you." Paige's blue eyes widened with excitement and happiness. As he said his last sentence he looked at the ground, prepared for the worst rejection of his life. And he looked up. He saw the light in her eyes that told him what he wanted to know. He knew that her eyes only got that glow when she was overcome with joy. She could barely speak. After a few seconds a calm smile spread across her beautiful face. The blush on her cheeks began to fade._

"_I love you too." She said it with such practicality Jacob almost couldn't believe his ears. He immediately understood now. She loved him as much as he loved her. He cared about her more than anything._

_He then moved closer to her and they shared their first kiss._

END FLASHBACK

She wept silently in his arms, never wanting to let go. But she knew that this is what she had to do. She didn't belong with the circus anymore. Her home, her family, her friends, her love, would always be with the gypsies. She knew that much. But she also knew that she couldn't stay here any longer. She never felt like she belonged with the circus, but she always belonged with them. The gypsies. Her family. Her intuition kicked her in the stomach again. She had to leave. She felt that she had a destiny that she had to fulfill. And if it meant leaving the place she lived in for the past ten years, she was prepared to do so.

As Jacob held her, a few unwanted tears slowly fell down his tan face. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to leave. But this was what she wanted, so he didn't try to persuade her to stay. He didn't want to make this any harder for her than it already was. He looked into her eyes and said with full confidence,

"I promise never to date or love another girl," he meant every word. "and I will wait for you until you feel the need to come back home." Sadness overcame him. _'She's so pretty,'_ he thought to himself, _'even when she's sad'_.

"I will wait for you as well." She choked on her tears; they were beginning to blur her vision. They kissed one last time. She slowly walked to the titans, she knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to give Jacob up, but she was going to have to live without him for awhile.

Starfire and Raven watched in sadness as the two loves departed from one another. Starfire was moved to tears, and Raven, for just a moment, got something 'caught in her eye'. She put her hood over her head so no one would notice her quick shed of a tear. Not one titan noticed that she had done this. No one could know that she showed emotion for once.

Even Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin felt a twang of sensitivity towards the gypsy girl. The titans looked at her as she walked over to them. Her tears stopped. She regained her composure and smiled at her new teammates. Robin looked at the Bohemian with concern,

"Are you sure you want to do this? You really love him, I mean them." She smiled again at her leader with a new confidence.

"Yes. I will get through it. I know what I'm doing, and it's all for the best."

She then turned around to face her family and friends.

"Goodbye. I will miss you all so much!" Cyborg thought he saw a tear in her eye, but it disappeared as soon as it had come.

The circus waved back to her. Her friends, her family, and her boyfriend all waved with mixed feelings of sadness and joy.

She got in the T-Car and rode to her new home. The giant "T" stood unsurprisingly visible on the sun-setting horizon. Mixed colors of red, orange, yellow, and pink were spread across the sky like a painting on a canvas. She was then reminded of Jacob again. He loved to paint. She then realized, once again, that she had to learn to live without him. It wouldn't be forever; she would see him again, she just didn't know when. Musing about it wasn't going to make her feel better. The Egyptian shook her boyfriend from her mind as they neared their destination.

They went inside the tower. Robin turned to his new teammate to see her gaping at the place. Wide-eyed, she circled the living room with enthusiasm.

"Wow," was all they could hear, "I tell you what, wow."

The green shape-shifter edged his way towards the gypsy as he looked at the girl with expectation.

"Soooooooo, do you like it here?" his tone of voice made her giggle.

"Yes, truly." Her playful smile hadn't yet left her face. Robin spoke up to get the girl's attention,

"Paige, now that you're one of the teen titans, you need somewhere to sleep. Raven and Starfire will show you to your room."

"My room?" she looked surprised and unbelievably grateful as a giant grin of anticipation came across her face.

"Oh, yes, new friend," Starfire's bubbly voice came to Paige's ears as her mind instantly came back down to earth, "you will be most comfortable here." Paige felt a sense of maleficent power around Raven as the telepath's intoned voice could be heard echoing throughout the corridors as she spoke,

"And besides, your room is near ours, so if you need help with anything, just ask one of us." Raven normally wasn't this hospitable towards newcomers, but her telepathy screamed to her how innocent the newest titan was. The gypsy had worked in the circus her whole life, and hadn't really had as many opportunities as most teenagers. But that didn't mean her intelligence level was lower than theirs. She felt a sense of experience that came with her circus-filled life; a sort of hidden wisdom that hadn't had a chance to take its course. With these few but efficient new things she had learned about the Bohemian during the past few minutes, she realized that this girl was powerful beyond her want, but notably harmless.

Paige quickly followed the Tameranian and the half-demon down the long, winding hallways that led to her room. Starfire burst out in happiness,

"Friend, this is your room, right around the corner from mine and Raven's." Raven gave a small smile as she looked at the Egyptian; her fair skin was all flushed. Raven had never seen the girl happier.

"Thanks so much you guys," Paige said quietly but full of gratitude. She heaved a small sigh of contentment, "I'm gonna unpack. I'll meet you downstairs when I'm all set up." And with a broad smile on her pretty face, Paige's door swiftly shut behind her as she walked into her new room.

Beast Boy turned, and, to his delight, the blonde now stood in the doorway of their living room. She was his new friend. Yes, a friend. He came to the conclusion that she _was_ pretty, but she didn't really fit that "like as a girlfriend" description. So, he decided, he would only think of her as a friend. Nothing more. He had a strong compatibility towards the girl, partially because she actually thought his jokes were funny. After spending some time with the Bohemian, he realized that she also made _him_ laugh, which made them become friends almost instantly. She was fun, an attribute that none of the other titans quite fit to. Raven was practical. Starfire was happy. Cyborg was fun, but extremely competitive, which usually led to a game that Beast Boy would eventually lose. Robin was serious, most of the time. The changeling suddenly became unfocused from his thoughts as he said to the gypsy,

"So, what took you so long?" a big toothy grin stood out on his green features.

"You have any idea how much stuff I brought?" she eyed him with a playful expression. Clearly the green titan and the gypsy's feelings about each other were mutual. "I packed everything but my kitchen sink."

Cyborg smiled at this. She _had_ brought a lot of stuff. But before Starfire could interject with confusion on the possibility of Paige bringing a sink with her, Robin quieted her with his hand. He said to her with anticipation,

"You told us you would try out our obstacle course," he said, "to show us what you can really do."

"It is true that you don't know the full extent of my powers," she said almost quietly, "but I don't know if you guys really want to bore yourself with training me." An uncomfortable smile was shown on her face now. She honestly thought that she would merely train herself, like the rest of the titans. She figured it would be less of a burden to them. Besides, they really didn't know how dangerous her powers could be if she couldn't control them. _'I shouldn't worry,' _she thought,_ 'I already have complete control, I just need a little more practice. Yes, practice is what I need.'_

Robin looked confused. He was baffled at the mere thought that they, the teen titans, wouldn't want to help a friend in need. He smiled reassuringly,

"I think you would do fine." Paige suddenly zoned out of her thoughts as she heard Robin speak.

"Ok." her voice was steadier now, "I'll do the obstacle course. But just so you know, I may not be as good as you guys are at this sort of thing. Well, I'd better change into something that would be more 'fighting material'".

She then went up the long steps to her room. She came back out wearing a tight-fitted, long-sleeved, turtle-necklike black shirt that showed her stomach. She wore yellow gloves that were similar to Starfire's. Her pants, also tight-fitted, were black and had a yellow-white belt around it. She gleefully skipped steps down the stairs as she reached her fellow teammates. All they could do was stare.

"W-w-where did you get th-that outfit?" Beast Boy said, beginning to drool again. Paige didn't notice as she replied,

"From the circus. I used it when Curtis and the other acrobats taught me how to do all of those flips that you saw. You can't do those kinds of things in my normal gypsy-dress, you know. I also sometimes did acrobat performances, once in awhile. It didn't interest me as much as dancing, so I didn't do the acrobat stuff all the time. I was kept up to date with lessons, though.

"So, your saying you know how to do all of the stuff that the acrobats do?" Cyborg said, mouth agape.

"Yeah. When you live in a circus, and you get bored, well, lets just say you're willing to try anything."

"Ok, then," Robin said, "I'll show you to the obstacle course. It's outside" Robin then led Paige outside of the tower to a place that, Paige realized, was truly a place for fighting. By the looks of these weapons, guns, lasers, and explosion cannons, she also noticed that you definitely needed superpowers to survive five seconds in a crossfire between these defense systems.

"Whoa." Was all she could say.

"Don't worry," Raven's deadpanned voice had a hint of concern in it, "I know what you can do," Paige looked at the telepath in surprise as she said, "and I think you'll do just fine." Raven cracked a small smile at the blue-eyed beauty. This boosted Paige's confidence and she walked out onto the clearing, where she would await the many weapons that would all at once charge at her.

Robin then pressed the button that started the course. A laser quickly started up, and shot at her. She quickly dodged it, and her hands begin to glow with fire around them. Her eyes turned the same neon orange as they did when the titans first saw her. She immediately threw a huge fireball at the machine, and it went up in flames. Many other weapons shot and aimed at the girl, but she dodged them all with the most elaborate flips and turns that the titans had ever seen. She jumped in the air, threw more fireballs, and landed with extreme grace every time. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and muttered under his breath,

"Daaaaaanng, the girl's got skills." Beast Boy heaved a giant nod,

"She wasn't kidding when she said that the acrobats taught her stuff." The two boys gaped as the girl continued the course. After she had been fighting and doing other gymnastic stunts for several minutes, a small, sizzling, yellowish-orange ball of fire appeared in her hand. She threw it at a laser, and after a second or two, it exploded. She created another "bomb" and threw it at a gun, which caused it to explode. Robin looked at her wide-eyed and said,

"She's a pyrokinetic," he stared in disbelief. The rest of the titans looked on in awe. Beast Boy groaned and began to whine,

"Come on, you guys know I don't know what that means!!!!" Starfire looked at the shape-shifter with compassion and calmly explained to him,

"She has the ability to create small flammable explosives that she can mentally control."

Beast Boy began to get more frustrated. He looked at Starfire with a dumb expression that says, 'in one ear and out the other' all over it. Starfire slightly rolled her eyes as she realized that he hadn't understood a word she said. Cyborg interrupted the green titan's confused thoughts,

"It _means_ that she can make little cherry bombs that go off when she wants them to." A smile appeared on the boy's face,

"Oooooooooooh, I get it now." He then focused his attention back to the gypsy.

She was blocking, dodging, aiming, hitting, and destroying everything in her path. Robin turned the course to an even more difficult level. She continued to fight. Then, all of a sudden, Paige's body began to glow orange, red, and yellow as different parts of her body began to flame. Her hits were more powerful this time and almost everything she touched, or looked at, exploded or went up in flames.

After a few more seconds of watching, the titans saw her create several balls of melted magma. She would toss it at something, and it would melt whatever it touched. The course then finally ended. Still dumbfounded by her power, the five teen superheroes gaped at the girl.

"Whoa, man! That was AWESOME!!" Cyborg's loud voice rung in Paige's ears.

"Yes, new friend! You are the one who has to teach us how you do so many things!" Starfire squealed.

"Well done, Paige." said Raven in her usual emotionless tone.

What neither the titans nor the blonde knew, was that they weren't the only ones watching the Bohemian fight. Something, or someone, was watching the girl very intently. At that moment, Paige felt that well-known feeling that you are being watched. She whirled around, suspecting someone to be there. She saw nothing. She squinted her eyes suspiciously, turned around, and ignored her intuition. But something in her gut told her it was there, and a chill ran down her spine.

"Hey, guys," she said warily, "maybe we should just go inside and have some lunch."

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing," her voice almost had a hint of nervousness in it, "I'm just kinda tired, you know?"

"I would be too, if I could put on a show like that." Beast Boy said, smiling.

"Yeah." Paige forced a weak smile and almost hurriedly walked toward the tower, that awkward feeling never leaving her until she was inside.

Day after day Paige would continue to train, each day getting somewhat better. But, that haunting feeling of being watched also continued. She didn't like this. Something wasn't right.

"I'm probably fooling myself," the Egyptian would constantly tell herself, "titans tower is like, the safest place in the whole city." She would pause, and try to ponder the situation, and would find countless reasons of why she was overreacting. Finally, she made up her mind that there was nothing there, and that she was completely safe.

This alternative didn't last long.


End file.
